


Kicking and Screaming

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Series: Ashton & His Little Boys [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Luke, Daddy Ashton, Gen, Light Angst, Luke Centric, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums, little!Michael, little!calum, luke feels, luke throws a tantrum and ashton has to punish him, prompt filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: Luke is a cranky baby leading to multiple unpleasant interactions with his family. By the time nap time comes around, he isn't happy to hear it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was for him to be punished by receiving a spanking but I just wasn't comfortable writing that so it wouldn't have been well written at all, I'm sorry!
> 
> But, yeah my titles suck, but i just saw that movie not long ago. this was a prompt left in the comments of the last part in this series; I hope this was somewhat along the lines of what you were looking for! hope you enjoy <3  
> Ages:  
> Micahel: about 7/8  
> Calum: 4/5  
> Luke: 2

It was a cold day, dark clouds covering most of the sky. Despite the chill, Ashton sat on the back porch and watched as Michael and Calum ran about playing. He could just barely hear them saying something about superpowers, amused at their antics. His boys had wonderful imaginations, and it was always adorable to watch them play pretend. He took a sip of his coffee, leaning back in the porch swing with a small sigh. It had been an early morning, they had a call with their manager about some cancelled shows and the boys never fell back asleep. His eyes flicked over toward the thin blonde, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a Captain America hoodie to keep him warm. He sat on the steps, brow furrowed and a scowl in place on his face. 

His shoulders were hunched, sucking quietly on his pacifier while playing absentmindedly with the string on his sweatpants. In any other situation the scene would have been adorable, but in the five hours he'd been awake, Luke had been quite the menace. It had started out with the sarcasm on the phone call, his little space tugging at his mind and making him frustrated. Then breakfast was a total disaster, he'd ended up having to sit in the corner for five minutes after he decided to throw his bowl of cereal to the ground. This lead to his current mood of anger and a pout firm on his lips. Truthfully Ashton knew his baby boy just needed a bottle and a good nap, but he wanted to wait until after lunch.

Ashton stretched a bit, finishing his coffee as the boys seemed to be running out of energy. He smiled as Michael tugged his makeshift cape, which was a blanket Ashton had helped him tie around his neck for their play time. It was obvious his boy was beginning to tire, and Calum didn't seem too far behind. He knew the boys would settle to watch a movie after lunch easy enough, maybe Calum would even crash for an hour or so.

"Alright boys, it's time to go inside for lunch!" Ash calls out, standing and motioning for the boys in the yard to come back. Despite their groans both boys came easy enough, Luke ignoring all of them as he shuffled back inside the home. Ashton sighed, hoping the youngest wouldn't keep this mood for long. He was tired himself, and dealing with a cranky baby was not something he wanted to go through today. 

"Go wash your hands for lunch while I get it ready for you." They rushed toward the bathroom, racing each other and he didn't have the heart to tell them to stop running. Luke however just grunted, stomping his foot and holding his arms up. Indulging his tired boy he sets the mug down and lifts the blonde into his arms with barely any difficulty. Over time, it had gotten increasingly easier to carry Luke, and if needed one of the other boys. But Luke was the one he carried most often, who loved to be carried around by his daddy. 

"Alright bud, come on. Daddy will help you." Ash murmurs, pressing a loving kiss to his temple as he made his way to the kitchen. It wasn't exactly easy to balance him while bending to help him wash his hands, but Ashton thankfully managed to make it work. He huffs, shifting the younger one on his hip before putting Luke in the adult sized high chair. 

"No! Daddy, no!" Luke cried out, shoving his arms back up toward Ashton, tears filling his big blue eyes. Ashton's heart aches at the sight but merely strokes the soft blonde hair before moving to get the boy's lunch ready. For Michael and Ashton it was just a couple of the Lunchables they enjoyed so much, and Luke recieved some cut up bananas and apples. Ashton himself settled with a quickly made sandwich, watching his boys carefully as they eat. 

Despite his previous mood, Luke seemed happy with his lunch as he munched on the fruit. It could be due to his breakfast ending up on the floor rather than his stomach, but whatever the reason Ashton was just happy Luke's mood seemed to be improving. 

\--

How Luke could go from a hungry baby seeming satisfied with everything to throwing his blocks and screaming in the span of fifteen minutes was beyond him. One minute Luke was playing with his brothers, the next the little hellion was throwing one hell of a tantrum. Usually the blonde didn't protest nap time, eyes drooping and excited for a warm bottle of milk. Receiving cuddles and a song from Ashton as he fell slowly to a nice sleep. But today it seemed he felt very different.

"Woah -- Luke, stop right now!" Ashton ducked when a block flew at his face. It took only two words for his boy to launch into a full blow tantrum. Ashton had walked in once he'd cleaned up the kitchen, barely able to finish the word nap before Luke shouted at him. Now while Ashton tried to calm his boy down, it only seemed to make him worse and it wasn't long before tears accompanied the screaming until he could barely understand what Luke was actually saying.

"No, no, _no _! No nap daddy!" The words were accompanied by loud sobs, voice a sharp screeching as he cried, falling to his stomach to kick and push anything in his way. He screamed and cried, lashing out at anything close to him. When Ashton came to pick him up, Luke's hand whipped out and hit the man hard in the face. It wouldn't leave a mark, it hardly hurt but Ashton was left briefly stunned, as were all of them. Michael and Calum gasped, stepping further away from the pair. Luke himself froze, staring at his hand before looking back up at Ashton in shock and disbelief. Ashton worked his jaw and straightened, sympathy turning to a stern frown. He hated to punish the boys but there were times when he had no choice.__

"Alright buddy, this is your third strike today. It's time for time out, fifteen minutes for not listening and throwing things." He lifts the sobbing boy into his arms, grunting as Luke tried to squirm out of his hold. It was easy for him to hold him but he felt the strain much easier when Luke was actively trying to get down. Thankfully he didn't have to go far. It was a stool in the corner of the kitchen, near the refrigerator and a window. He sat Luke down, squatting to meet his red rimmed eyes. He wiped some tears from the boy's red face and frowned. 

Luke was tired, that much was obvious. But there were often days where he didn't get enough sleep and he hadn't had an episode like that in a long while. It was unusual for Luke to ever throw tantrums and definitely not of that magnitude.

"I don't know what has you so angry today, but your behavior is **unacceptable**. Fifteen minutes and then we're going to talk about what is wrong with you today." Ash puts a hand on his hair for a brief moment of comfort before setting the timer and leaving to go find the other two. His heart hurts when he leaves the blond behind, crying ringing in his ears making it hard not to turn right around and go to him. He leaned on the wall to calm himself, taking a deep breath and rubbing his face. It was just past noon and he was exhausted as well. 

He was thankful to find Calum and Michael spread out on the two long couches, what he thinks is Zootopia playing on the large television to keep them occupied. With them distracted and time to spare before the timer goes off he sets to clean up the room. Dropping a kiss on both their heads he proceeds to begin cleaning the rather messy room. He loses himself in tidying, glad to have something else to focus on for now. 

But he works quickly and finds himself standing in the middle of the room before Michael calls out to him. He turns and smiles adoringly when he sees the boy holding his arms out to him. He walks over, sitting next to him and drawing the boy into his lap. Calum had fallen asleep at some point in the past ten minutes or so, curled under his special Spider-Man blankie. Ashton holds Michael close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of his head. He breathes in the comforting and familiar scent of shampoo from his bath last night still lingering and relaxes. 

His eyes feel heavy as he tries to pay attention to the Disney movie, closing on their own before the beeping finally reaches his ears and jerks him fully awake. Michael is quiet when he stands, eyes wide at the movie as if he hadn't seen it many times before; completely entranced by the animals. 

When he gets to the kitchen he's met with a very sad face and watery blue eyes. No longer sobbing, he still had stray tears dripping down his face as he hiccups and breathes heavily. 

"Aw baby, it's okay." Ash coos at him as he kneels in front of him as he had before. He once again wipes the tears from his boys face, kissing his heated cheeks sadly.


End file.
